Galleria Afternoons
by Jane Rizzoli
Summary: Just a repost for anyone who wants to read it...feedback greatly appreciated!


hey i wrote this before i went to bed and i was kinda out of it so beware. dont say i didnt warn you. but i think you will like it.

okay this is **important!** Brock and Reba** aren't and were not ever** married. But he still cheated on her, got it? good. okay have fun :)

She was walking around the Galleria trying to avoid the tourists gaping at the size of the place. After awhile the size has no effect on you. Teen tourists who were window shopping were the worst. They would be walking one way, see something shiney and turn there little blonde heads and run over to it.

She went to Starbucks, got an iced drink and settled along the glass siding to watch the kids ice skate below.

After watching one girl continuously fall down, she was brought out of her trance by a familiar voice from the past.

"Reba?"

She froze. She knew that voice well, very well. She turned her head around and saw him.

Brock.

The man she left over four years ago and not a day went by that she didn't regret it. She knew he cheated on her but forgivness runs strong right?

She smiled standing up, heading toward him. Both leaning in for a hug. He looked as happy to see her as she did him.

He said "How have you been?"

"Fine," she lied, "good. And you?"

"Great" he said and her heart sank, though she didn't give up on him completly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just had to get out of the house you know, walk around."

They sat down at her table.

"I've been watching the kids skate down there," she said and pointed down. "That little girl in the pink shirt keeps falling, but she won't quit."

"Just like you" he said, he saw the confusion on her face and continued. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me you've forgotten the first time I took you skating."

She smiled. She remembered. She had clung to him so tight his arm almost needed to be taken off.

"As I remember, you were the one who kept falling."

"Really?" He commented disbeliveing.

"Mm hmm" she was still smiling.

"You must be mistaken" he said as he reached for her drink.

"Hey!" she cried as he took a long sip, "that was mine" she whinned when he handed it back to her laughing.

"Don't you remember yourself saying 'what's mine is yours'?."

Then it got quiet, at least they did anyway. Silence. Tension drew between them. Memories of old times came rushing back, along with the reason she had him leave.

"So how is she?" Reba asked queitly, wondering if he had dumped her as fast as herself.

"Good, great actually she is umm.." he searched for a distraction "so how is your mom lately?"

Reba answered, not missing the subject change but figured it best to drop it. Brock and Reba talked about nothing for another fourty minutes or so when she noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere around them.

People walked by them in the crowded mall, shoppers with plastic bags.

The sun shone on a girls bag from Bebe. It reflected off a ring on Brock's finger, an important finger. She caught it and before she could speak she blurted

"Brock, is that what I think it is?"

He followed her gaze to his hand and the smile left his face. "Yes"

It left hers as well, leaving them in their uncomfortable silence.

"Who is she" Reba questioned.

"Reba.." he said slowly.

"I waited for you," she cut in.

"What!" he said believing he had heard her wrong.

"I waited for you, but you never came."

"What was I supposed to do? Get on a plane and chase you!"

He was getting angry, mostly at himself for allowing this to hurt and annoy him.

She looked down and around, anywhere but his face..."maybe..."

He sighed, "I didn't know you wanted me too..." he admitted.

More silence

"Is it her" she more demanded than asked.

His head lowered and she knew the answered.

She sighed. "I still love you,"

"I know" he whispered.

"You know? You know! If you knew than why didn't you wait for me! You waited for the right girl the first time."

"She didn't come"

"Didn't come! Did you just expect her to show up at your door one day? Instead you take the first thing you see? I'm here!" She pleaded.

"You're late" he answered sharply. He eyed her angerly and she heartbroken.

To add to the mix, BJ happens to appear at that moment. (_Funny how that always happens right._)

"Hey honey," she said as she approached from Reba's back side.

"Hey" Brock replied then stood.

"Reba" he guestured toward BJ, "this is my wife".

She smiled half heartedly and rose. Barbra Jean outstretched her hand not knowing the history between the two that she had broke. Reba didn't budge.

"We gotta go" Brock said as politely as he could after the conversation.

BJ, confused at the looks on their faces, allowed Brock to lead her away from Reba.

She was left standing alone in the huge mall close to tears. She sat back down and stared at her cup as empty as she felt. She looked below her and the little girl in pink was gone, leaving her totally, and completely, alone.

END


End file.
